In general, an ice-making assembly is disposed in a main body or door of a refrigerator for making ice.
Such an ice-making assembly includes an outer case, an ice-making unit, a water container, and an ice bank. The outer case forms the exterior of the ice-making assembly, and the ice-making unit is disposed at the outer case. The water container supplies water to the ice-making unit, and the ice bank stores ice made by the ice-making unit.
The ice-making unit includes an ice-making case, at least one tray, a lever, and a power transmitter. The tray is rotatable disposed at the ice-making case, and the lever is used for rotating the tray. The power transmitter transmits a rotation force from the lever to the tray. The power transmitter may include a plurality of gears.
However, in the case where the power transmitter includes a plurality of gears, water can permeate between the gears of the power transmitter. Then, the wafer may freeze between the gears. This makes it difficult to handle the lever and causes rough operations of the gears.